Wedding Bells Are Ringing
by Rebecca1
Summary: Part of the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' Forum April Prompts My Prompt : 3. It's been announced that there's a wedding in the finale. Write two characters you'd love to see get married. Can be any two.
1. Trip Down Memory Lane Anyone ?

Part of the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' Forum

April Prompts

3. It's been announced that there's a wedding in the finale. Write two characters you'd love to see get married. Can be any two.

_**Wedding Bells Are Ringing**_

She was nervous. Although she had always wanted a nice traditional wedding she never thought that she'd actually ever get it. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she could ever give herself completely to one man, love him with her heart and soul. She'd always run away from getting hurt but didn't want to run from him, not again. They'd always had a connection but she had always displaced and denied that they could ever be anything more than friends; because of this she just settled. At first it was enough, she still saw him and they were still really close. The problem was that they continued to grow closer at a rapid pace. Unintentionally, she had gone out with him for drinks; they got a little tipsy and wound up having sex. She could deny her love for him, but she couldn't deny how he made her feel that night. She couldn't deny how right it felt or that she'd never had anyone better; especially considering they all thought he was a virgin. Later he claimed that he was. Luckily, their 'mistake' went unmentioned and everything went back to normal. She went back to her life as a media liaison that was dating a cop, and he went back to being the awkward genius who spouted off statistics at every opportune moment. However, he began to plague her thoughts, it started off that she would dream about his skin, his voice, but then it started occurring whilst she was awake. It disrupted her concentration from cases, work in general, her home life; everything. Then she fell pregnant. Honestly, she had no idea who Henry's father was, even to this day. That's partly why she made her soon-to-be husband the godfather; because she felt guilty for not knowing.

"Hey Jayje." Garcia sang as she rushed into the room. "You ready for the dress?" Emily was tailing her along with Charlotte, JJ's old best friend. Emily was the maid of honour, the other two bridesmaids. She wouldn't have it any other way, it was perfect.

"Yeah." She smiled at the trio as she finally realised that everything would stay the same but be so different.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married. It's crazy." Emily told her, a crazy grin on her face, as she, Pen and Lottie began removing the dress from its packaging. The blonde couldn't help smirking as she thought of the day Spence and her got engaged. It was typically Reid.

"_Hey Spence." JJ smiled at the young man, as she kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Uh, hey. We've gotta get to work or we're going to be late." He walked around her and grabbed his badge and gun, picked up the car keys and left. It'd been like this for the past week and she was getting sick of it. He would constantly run away from her or find something else that was more important that prevented him from chatting. He was distant and would stay up later than her – hours later. She had no idea what she had done; they hadn't argued and everything was as it usually was, except for him. She couldn't help the alarm bells going off in her head, the thought that he was going to break up with her. She didn't think that he'd do that though, he was still the same with Henry. He still read to him at night and played with him. Heck, Henry called him 'daddy' and would tell Spence how much he and mummy loved him. Her boyfriend spent every possible moment with JJ and her son. He treasured it and loved them. Will was out of the picture, had been for 2 and a half years. There was no doubt that the man loved his son but he missed New Orleans, he missed not having the responsibilities it takes to raise a kid, but he knew that he never had JJ's heart. He told her so before he left, he told her that the only man she could ever love, has ever really loved is Dr Spencer Reid. So she thanked him and went running to him, she had no second thoughts or doubts about it. Will called regularly for 10 months but then they were less frequent until there weren't any. He sent birthday cards for his son and ex, sent Christmas cards and anniversary cards for Spence and JJ. He was a sweet man, a great man and he deserved so much more than what she had given him. _

"_JJ, we've got 10 minutes to get to the BAU. Hurry up." Spencer poked his head around the door as he scolded her, refusing her the path down memory lane._

_The car ride was silent with the exception of the radio. The music was softly surrounding the couple but the tension between them was like torture. She was getting desperate especially when he didn't look at her. Usually, he would talk about the origins of pop music or about Henry or where he wanted to take them that night. Not today. Not for the past week. It was killing her._

"_Oh by the way, we're going out tonight. Me and you. Wear that dress you got, the black one that you brought last month but never got the chance to wear." Spencer commanded. On any normal day she would smile at his confidence but at that moment it was just irritating. _

"_You haven't said two words to me all week and now you actually want to spend some alone time with me. You sure you can handle that?" She replied sarcastically. Granted, she didn't want to upset him. No, she did want to upset him; she wanted him to hurt just as much as she was._

"_Erm, Jayje, I have said two words to you, I have just now and just then and then I've told you I loved you every day just like I usually do-"_

"_It was just a saying Reid." He had improved in his rambling, he even got when people were being sarcastic and making jokes. He still had his moments though. _

"_Sorry. Please just do this for me, please Jen." He looked at her then, pleading with her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it before smiling. She couldn't resist agreeing and she hoped this would fix things. _

_He took her to her favourite restaurant, and true to his word he acted completely natural. He spoiled her; payed for whatever she wanted and complained about how unhealthy she was just so she'd complain about him. He only did it so that he could end the argument with a kiss. This, he did very regularly as well as interrupting her whilst she spoke by kissing her, making her lose all train of thought. Secretly, she loved him for it and he knew it. _

"_Spencer, where are we going?" JJ whined as he led her through the streets of Quantico. It'd been a 10 minute walk already from the restaurant to wherever they were and he refused to tell her, his only words were 'it's a surprise'. She hated surprises with a passion. _

"_You'll see." The genius replied with a delicate, wavering smile. "We're nearly there." He was nervous. Oh god. She was running through all the places they could go and why he'd be so nervous but she was stumped. She didn't have a clue and it annoyed her._

"_Ok close your eyes." He stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes as she had a habit of peeking. _

"_Spence. What's so important that I can't look?" JJ continued to whine, eliciting a laugh from him. They walked for a couple of minutes longer, Spencer directing her. So far she'd had to go straight for 10 steps, go right, climb up 14 steps and walk straight a further 3. _

"_Ok. You can officially open your eyes." He informed her as he uncovered her eyes. She gasped as she realised where she was. It was where he took her on her first date – a pretty hill-like area overlooking the river. The lamppost s brightened up the walkway and the bench. Purple flowers surrounded it. It looked pretty during the day but beautiful at night. "You know in the US in 2009, there were a total of 2,080,000 marriages and only 840,000 ended in divorce. That means that approximately 1,240,000 stayed married. Providing you were to marry me I'd say we had a pretty good chance, don't you?"_

_JJ just stood there for a moment, shocked. This worried Spencer a lot, why hadn't he thought about how she'd feel. _

"_You know, as of February 29__th__, 35,664 people worked for the FBI. 13,778 of these are special agents. 15,644 of all FBI employees are women, 8 thou-"_

"_Spencer." JJ interrupted, she really didn't care for FBI statistics. She was way too caught up about the marriage thing. "Are you, erm, asking me to marry you?" She had no idea as to what made her so nervous. He was the perfect guy, she loved him and so did Henry, they'd been going strong for over 2 and a half years and he was devoted to them. _

"_No." He replied simply which slightly disappointed her. "I was just saying because you seemed a little, distracted? Anyway it's getting late and I want to get home to Henry." He began to lead her by the hand away from her memories of their first date. She had to smile at his desire to see her son. _

_As soon as they got through the door, Henry came barrelling towards them, Spencer catching him and lifting him up. "Hey Henry. Aren't you supposed to be in bed little man?" The young boy chuckled at his daddy's joking tone before nodding his head at him and turning to his mummy. He handed her a velvet box. _

"_Mummy, open it! Open it!" Henry whined: one would assume he was more excited than she was. She raised an eyebrow at the giddy, and wide awake at 10.30 little boy, before proceeding to open the box, revealing a white gold diamond ring. The centre had seven diamonds clustered into a flower shape, and several smaller diamonds on the rings shoulders. It was truly beautiful and must've cost him a bomb. "Mummy! Daddy wants to know if you'll marry him." He was bouncing up and down in his dads arms with a grin plastered on his face._

"_It's been 2 and a half years and this is going great. I love you, I love smiler here," he nodded his head towards Henry, "and I can't give you much, but I can give you my love, my promise to be yours and trouble's forever." The child giggled again before burying his head in his neck. "So, Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" _

"_I…" She couldn't believe that she would be, could be marrying Spence soon, it was a completely surreal moment, he really did think of everything. "Yes. Yes. A million times, just yes." He laughed before kissing her sweetly, catching her with his free arm. That night was the best night of her life. She couldn't believe that she had ever convinced herself that he was just her friend. Although, for the life of her, she couldn't fathom out where things had changed, at one point they really were just close friends and then suddenly, oh so suddenly, they were starting a relationship and Henry started calling him 'daddy' and everything spiralled out, turning perfectly into this moment. To be honest, she couldn't think of anywhere else that she'd rather be. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with._

"JJ!" Garcia shouted, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts. "Dress." The girls seemed a little bit concerned but she waved it off. Her dress was a strapless, A-line gown with a corset closure. The skirt was panelled with flowers running down the bodice. It was beautiful and this one was simple, but perfect for her. She carefully stepped into it as the three women surrounding her pulled it up and pulled the corset closed, until it was tight around her. She finally glanced into the mirror; shocked at what she saw. Her blonde hair was softly curled and only two strands fell to the front side of her face. Her make-up was minimal and natural looking. The shoes that weren't visible under the dress were simple white strappy heels, about three inches. Her friends were clapping and smiling, taking several pictures of her.

"You look beautiful!" Charlotte exclaimed as she bounced on the spot a little in excitement,

"Spence won't know what's hit him when he sees you." Emily announced. Unfortunately, she suddenly wasn't so excited anymore – she wanted to run and hide. She thought she wanted to get married but now? Now she wasn't so sure.

_Sorry had to guess statistics based on 2009 marriage/divorce rates based on _

_._

_Oh and the hill with the water thing is made up cos I have no idea about Quantico etc so yah know._

_I got the FBI employees statistics off the FBI website and spent time on the 'fun & games' bit lol – the FBI are so thoughtful ;)_

_The dress :- .?style=R1108_

_The ring :- ./webstore/d/5966752/18ct+white+gold+half+carat+diamond+cluster+ring/_


	2. Spencer Knows You Lied JJ

He had never anticipated that he'd be so nervous about getting married; sure it was a huge commitment but he'd already made one to his soon-to-be wife and his god-son. He wanted this. He did. But the thought that he might turn out like his mother; a schizophrenic, or his father; a man who abandoned his family, kept gnawing at the forefront of his mind. What if she didn't actually want to marry him and just said yes so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings? The genius started pacing back and forth in his dressing room – it was lucky he was alone or he'd be getting a major lecture for being stupid right now by the others. His attire was the simple tux – white shirt, black trousers and blazer with a standard black tie. They'd taken their time with getting married – 7 months. That was enough time right? She seemed excited but then again she was good at acting.

"_I'm really sorry JJ. Maybe I should've just given you the tickets. You could've taken someone who understood it better or didn't talk too much. And then there was that kiss-cam. I'm so sorry." Spencer told her, with a crestfallen and sulky expression. Her heart broke for him, it really did. She couldn't tell him that his company wasn't the best at the Red Skins game, but she couldn't exactly lie either. Could she?_

"_It's fine Spence. I had a good time. People kiss people on the kiss-cam, hence the name." She tried to make him less displeased by smiling to no avail. He was too stubborn. She decided to kiss him on the cheek and say goodnight instead. "Goodnight Spence. Thanks for today and for dinner. It was good to just hang out with you. I really did have a good time." With that she left him, the door now a barrier distancing them from one another. _

_As he walked away from her and to his own apartment, the words 'hang out' began to haunt him. He really liked her and she thought of him as a friend. Typical. No-one ever really liked him, no-one ever fought to say goodnight to him or wished to be the one to be with him. No-one ever really looked twice at him; people either hated him or thought of him as nothing more than a friend. Was he really destined for a lonely life? What could he possibly have done to deserve that? He contemplated all of these things as he got into bed that night until he fell asleep, without an answer. _

_It was Monday and Derek was harassing him about his and Jennifer's date. He wasn't in the mood to be made fun of so told him that it was 'top secret'. She said she had a good time, that's something right? Truth be told, he had avoided her calls all weekend and only realised this morning that he'd have to deal with the backlash today. He knew she'd be with the bubbly, colourful blonde, Garcia so headed for her office to 'talk'._

"_It was ok, I guess. I don't know." JJ was telling Penelope something and Reid felt mean just listening in and was about to knock when he realised what they were talking about. "I mean, he's a sweet guy but between the millions of statistics and me having to explain the rules of the game to him, it just got a little too much. He was the perfect gentlemen though, he even took me for dinner."_

"_That bad?" Garcia asked, he could hear her wincing from behind the closed door. Was he really that bad?_

"_Yeah, it was. I feel terrible about saying it but it was. I still don't think he understands the rules, or the game at all actually."_

"_What did you tell him? I hope you brought him down gently, Jayje." The communications liaison sighed dramatically to which Pen 'aww'ed._

"_I told him I had a good time, thanked him for dinner and kissed him on the cheek. We had to kiss 'cos the kiss-cam landed on us and I literally just had to grab him to do it. You can tell he hasn't had any experience. Oh god, that sounded so mean." He'd heard enough and so slowly backed away before turning and hurrying back to the bullpen and back to the safety of his desk. For the remainder of the day he focused on the case, only talking to her when he had to. She had lied to him, he could've faced the truth. Yes it would've hurt but he would have gotten over it, it hurt more hearing her tell Garcia than it would have if she'd said it to his face. _

The memory dissipated as a knock echoed through his mind. "Hey man, how you doing?" Morgan asked, entering without Reid's go ahead. Trailing after him were Hotch and Rossi.

"I'm fine. Just, nervous I guess." He sighed at the pathetic whine in his voice. He sounded like the equivalent of a five year old boy who needed his daddy to hug him to prevent him from crying.

"Yeah, that's natural. I remember getting married to all three of my wives; it felt equally as nerve-wracking each time. Never gets easier kid, trust me." Rossi replied with a slight frown plastering his face. Spencer took a deep breath and looked into the mirror one last time.

"Ok. Well I guess I'm ready. It's now or never right?" The three nodded. All of them were wearing pretty much the same as Spencer – Morgan was the best man and Hotch was to walk JJ down the isle as her father had died a year before. That memory was permanently imprinted in the young genius' brain. She cried for weeks, he had to hold her hand throughout the funeral and after. He was forced to work, take care of Henry and her. To say it was stressful was an understatement, not that he minded, it was good to feel needed. The foursome proceeded to the door, closing it behind them.

"Hey. You look amazing." Emily stated with wide eyes when she got a look at Reid. The girls had been kicked out of JJ's dressing room so that she could have some alone time.

"Almost as good as the bride." Charlotte added.

Spencer stood at the bottom of the isle, waiting upon JJ to enter. Morgan was standing behind him, Henry at his side as it was decided upon him being the ring-bearer. Aaron was with his bride. He shuffled nervously as he realised it'd been 8 minutes and 37 seconds. She should be here by now. That was when he saw his boss attempting to get Morgan's attention but failing. When he noticed that he'd gotten the grooms attention instead, he did nothing but frown and shake his head. Instantly, he knew what that meant. They weren't getting married. Before anyone could blink, he turned around and headed towards the all-to-serious man.

"Where is she?" He sounded a little more irritated than concerned but he couldn't care less. JJ couldn't possibly be bailing now after all this time.

"I don't know. She's not anywhere – I went to go get her but she wasn't in her room and no-one's seen her. We're still looking but –" Hotch started. He truly felt sorry for the young man. The blonde had some serious questions to answer after this. Before he was able to finish his sentence, the groom had already taken off towards the entrance of the church and out the doors. Baffled, he just stood there with no idea what to do.


	3. Wedding

Reid knew where she'd be. There was a small garden to the right of the church, on the grounds. They'd been there before because she thought it was a good place to just sit and think. He was right, she was sitting there in her dress, staring straight ahead rather than at the mix of purple, blue, green, yellow and white flowers. When he reached her he said nothing, he just sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." JJ whispered, turning to face the man she planned to marry. "I just needed some air." He stared at her for a long moment before bringing her hand to his lips and softly kissing it. He gave her a smile to which she shakily returned.

"You know it's ok right. I mean if you don't want to get married then we do-" Her eyes widened as she snatched her hand back from his.

"What!" She shouted a little too loudly. "I said I needed some air I didn't say I wasn't going to marry you! Have you changed your mind after all this time?" She had stood up at this point, effectively putting distance between us. She was sending a deadly glare his way that almost seemed like she'd been getting lessons from Hotch. It was actually kind of intimidating.

"What? No." He was quick to assure her in his squeaky voice he used when he was nervous, the one that generally raised to about two octaves higher. "It was just that you were out here and alone. I thought you maybe didn't want to go through with it. I was hoping that you were going to marry me but I equally wanted you to know that if you chose not to then I'll support you anyway." To that her body relaxed and she smiled. It was scary how she went from tense and angry to relaxed and sweet within a click of a finger. She moved towards him before kissing him gently, whispering sweet assurances to him. That was before she practically dragged him inside.

At last, the pair were stood at the altar, before the priest with their families as witnesses to their promise to be with each other forever. They smiled at each other as he took hold of her hand, whispering how beautiful she looked just before the priest began.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau in matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." They let out a sigh of relief at the accompanied silence. The priest smiled before continuing; "who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Although they were nervous before, now, standing there and seeing each other ready to bind their lives together, washed away all of the dread so that they were only left with love.

"I do." Hotch informed the man before smiling at the couple.

"Spencer, do you take Jennifer for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The genius didn't skip a beat before he answered with 'I do.' It was the same for JJ. They turned to each other when the priest encouraged it.

"Please repeat after me." He told the groom. "I, Spencer Reid take thee, Jennifer Jareau to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part." The brides smile widened as she heard those words and when she'd been asked to repeat them, her man's grin matched hers.

"Who holds the rings?" Morgan took the rings from Henry and gave them to the significantly older man. He took the brides ring out of the black man's hand before turning back to the couple. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He passed the ring to the groom, who slid it down his wife-to-be's finger – "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Again, this was repeated for JJ. They both just stared at each other and grinned, they were really doing it. They were really getting married.  
"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Spencer and Jennifer, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Spencer and Jennifer have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." They didn't need to be told to kiss each other, JJ practically leapt into her husband's waiting arms. Morgan started making inappropriate remarks as their kiss quickly turned heated. The priest was forced to cough loudly and gesture at the audience for them to realise where they were. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Reid!" Everybody stood and clapped as the newlyweds ran down the isle and out of the church. The women gathered around outside so that JJ could throw her bouquet from the horse and carriage they had decided to have (JJ's demand).

"Catch!" She shouted as she turned her back and threw her flowers behind her. Garcia was the one to catch it.


	4. Honeymoon

"No way!" JJ exclaimed as she entered the Residence Junior Suite of the Hotel Antiche Figure in Venice. It was Spencer's idea, he heard his wife telling Emily how much she'd always wanted to visit Italy so arranged this surprise for her. The young blonde ran and jumped onto the King Canopy bed, instantly relaxing onto it and forcing Spencer to join her.

"You know we have plenty of sights to see and there's so much to do, right?" He told her, leaving no room for argument.

"You're right, there is a lot to see." She straddled his lap and began to kiss his neck, jaw bone and finally up to his lips.

"JJ." He said, attempting to keep his composure. "I meant the scenery, Venice is a beautiful place."

"What. You don't want to make love to me?" She seemed somewhat disappointed and climbed off him before getting up, Spence pulled her back down by the waist so that she was on his lap.

"Hey, you know that's not what I meant." He made sure she was looking at him before he continued; "I just don't want to just get her and have sex. I want it to just happen. There's a reason I didn't want to have sex until we were married. It makes it more special don't you think? Today was the start of a very long and happy life together, with Henry." She groaned at his annoying ability to be cute when she wanted to be unhappy. He smiled and kissed her.

"Spence. There's something I have to tell you. About Henry." This was it. It was too unfair to continue to keep this from him. Why she had not told him sooner was a mystery. Jennifer Jareau was about to potentially ruin her honeymoon, on the first day of her honeymoon by telling the man that she loved that Henry may be his biological son.

"Shhh. Don't tell me. Not yet. Not unless he's ill and it's imperative that we go back home." He'd started to kiss her gently on her neck, unfortunately for her, this really turned her on.

"Come on then. What sight shall we see first?" She asked as she got up, gently pushing him away from her. She couldn't not have sex with him if he continued down that path. On the other hand, he had different plans for her and pulled her back down. Again. "Spence," she whined. "What do you want to see first?"

"You." They were the last words to come out of his mouth before they made love for the first time.


End file.
